Passenger vehicles, such as aircraft, buses, trains, ships, and automobiles, include passenger seats for passengers to sit in and utilize during travel. Sometimes, passenger seats are subdivided into classes based on the amount of living space offered by the particular seat. For example, in recent years, some airlines have offered first class seats (having the most living space), business class seats (having moderate living space), premium economy seats (having reduced living space), and regular economy seats (having the least amount of living space). In the economy class, the passenger's space and comfort is severely constrained by commercial considerations because airlines are forced to continuously reduce living space by introducing more seats to achieve a desirable level or revenue. Such limited space and comfort generally limits basic activities of a passenger in the seat such as sleeping or stretching. On the other hand, economy class seats that are not sold represent lost revenue for the airline. Therefore, there is still a need for a passenger seat that enhances the passenger's comfort while providing the airlines with new revenue streams.